Clan:The Questing Clan of Runescape
The Questing Clan of RuneScape (QC) aka "Clan Quest" is a clan that organizes all serious Questers into one community. Clan Quest's aim is to create a community of players who have completed, or strive to complete, every Quest and Achievement Diary in RuneScape. The QC as a group serve as a resource to any RuneScape Player. They exist to help players solve quests, complete diaries, and provide assistance to anyone who has not obtained their Quest Point Cape. Every one of its registered members aspires to complete (and maintain the completion of) every Quest and Diary. Many of its members are avid followers of RuneScape Lores, and all are experienced RuneScape players. :''- "We are not your skillers, your pvp-ers, or your merchers. We are a more elite band of RuneScape players. We are the adventurers. We are the people who write the guides that others read."'' The Questing Clan of RuneScape does not have any interest in inter-clan conflict, holds no combat requirements and does not specifically require in game participation of its members other than presence in the Clan Chat Channel. Functioning as a mature group, they focus on bettering themselves - both in RuneScape and in the real world. Clan Purpose The Questing Clan of Runescape, is two things. It is a company. It is a clan. Both things have unique, yet overlapping purposes: *In accordance with its function as a company, any Runescape player who seeks aid on a quest is encouraged to enter the Clan Chat "Clan Quest" and seek assistance. *As a clan, it seeks to provide an increase in enjoyment and ease in playing the game in the following ways: **Provide knowledge and assistance to members on all things game related **Provide frequent non-mandatory events, allowing players to participate in minigames and distractions with the clan. **Provide unique non-mandatory events to engage the members in social activities **Providing a friendly and engaging atmosphere with which to exchange ideas about the game. Quest Help The RuneScape forums get a new thread about players creating a Quest Help Clan approximately twice a week. These "cc's" normally last less then 3 days, and nothing ever happens with them. Clan Quest, however, has been around for significantly longer than 3 days, has over 80 members that own the quest cape, and continues to serve as RuneScape's 'Quest Help' clan chat channel. Any player is welcome to enter clan chat 'Clan Quest' for any quest questions they may have, and the members of Clan Quest are more than willing to help. Community Clan Quest, as well as serving as a reference cc, is also a social clan for anyone who is a "Quester." Quest cape owners are encouraged to join the cc, as Clan Quest is a community of players who share the same interests as QP Cape owners. : "If you like to quest, don't like guides, love lores, and consider yourself a Real adventurer, come join Clan Quest" -Kappathegray (from: The Questing Clan T1, original recruitment thread for clan quest November, 2009) In-Game One key activity that is very popular with Clan Quest members is the Emote spam. *NEEDS INFO Outside of Game *Needs Info History The Questing Clan of RuneScape is a fairly new clan in RuneScape, but has old lineage. It has connection to various other clans and organization which closed, and have become the current "Clan Quest." Its formal founding occurred November 9th, 2009. And was recognized by Jagex as a legitimate clan December 8th, 2009. Pre-Founding In may of 2009, The Draziw in cooperation with Soiled Dove created the “Quest Helpers Clan.” The Quest Helpers were a group that gathered Quest cape owners together in one cc. The objective of this being to create a large clan chat channel that would allow non-cape owners to enter the cc, receive help, and get questions answered. Due to Soiled Dove's inactivity, the government structure's reliance on her presence, and the lack of a true coordination of goals, the Quest Helpers declined rapidly, and were formally Disbanded by The Draziw in October of 2009. The Draziw began to work on restructuring the Clan setup. Unable to handle the amount of work to make a true clan by himself, he invited Kappathegray and Sethron 666 to join him in the reconstruction of the old clan. They looked for good recruits, spread their network, and planned to reform the Quest Helpers into a new clan organization. The Questing Clan of RuneScape was formally founded November 9th, 2010 and was open for enrollment November 10th, 2009. Pre-Constitution Era The Formation of the new clan did not have the foreseen results expected from its new leaders. The Draziw, Kappathegray, and Sethron 666 had formed the clan under a triumvirate oligarchy system with the intentions of gathering the old clan members from “Quest Helpers” together. However, not one of the Quest Helpers' members had not moved on to another clan. This meant that the old Quest Helpers members were no longer available to join Clan Quest, and the Founders of Clan Quest had to seek out new members. The month prior to recreation had some positive effects though. 15 applications for membership were made to the clan within 3 days. 30 days after the clan's founding, Clan Quest's roster numbered 43 members. The large number of applicants, coupled with the incredible activity of the Clan's members showed the founders that the new clan would most likely survive its first few weeks, and so they made the last step to formally making Clan Quest real. On December First, the Clan applied as a formal clan to Jagex. The Clan was accepted December 8th, 2009. The founders also worked to create a clan constitution. This Constitution became the legal text for Clan Quest, and was ratified January 15th, 2010. Pursuant to the Constitution, the original Clan Quest government was restructured to meet the constitutions requirements. With the ratification and implementation of the Constitution, The Questing Clan of Runescape entered a new era in its existance. The Expansion Era The Expansion Period, known as such because of the significant governmental and social changes to the clan's structure, primarily involved the expansion of the clan's government, the inclusion of the majority of its members, and the promotion of lower ranked members to equal positions as the founders. With a formal outline for clan operation existing in the constitution, Clan Quest's founders began to encourage participation from its membership. Where as leadership and activity had perviously been minimally possible without obtaining authorization from a founder, the new government system allowed for a clan member to take their initiative, host events, make changes to the clan, and help the community grow. Various community members began to start their own projects. In game weekly events, out of game Runescape forum threads, a new Clan Quest website, and a multitude of other additions were added to the community. Prior to the expansion, Clan Quests offered very little other than socializiation with other quest lovers. During and after the expansion, the services provided by the clan quest community grew exponentially. The Quest List Project *Information Needed Creation of an Honor Council *Information Needed The Establishment of Guardians *Information Needed Diary of Questers *Information Needed The Event Thugs United *Information Needed Reunification *Information Needed Expansion 2.0 *Information Needed The Clan Camp *Information Needed The Charters *Information Needed The Purge *Information Needed Present Day *Information Needed Clan Government / Ranking System The Questing Clan of RuneScape's constitution and legal systems are outlined in their official Clan Charter, The Charter and Foundations of the Questing Clan of Runescape. The Charter outlines the procedural specifics of the clan, designates responsabilities within the clan, and provides formal listing of clan laws. The Charter also outlines two forms of rules: The Revised Code, and the Canon of Ethics Canon of Ethics *Detail Needed Can be found here: The Canon of Ethics. Revised Code *Detail Needed Can be found here: The Questing Clan Revised Code.. Clan Structure The QC organization is composed of two bodies, the “Councils” and the “General Clan”. General Clan The QC's "General Clan" serves as: *the legal term for the group that includes all of the clan's members *the body that includes all governing persons and non-governing persons *Used to describe the body at large when determining public issues that are brought before the clan as a whole to decide. Councils The QC's "Councils" serves as: *The body of actors whom govern the clan as a whole *Is composed of members of the General Clan *Is responsible for the continuing survival of the clan *Operate as specifically outlined in the QC Charter Clan Government The Clan government is the Clan Councils. There are currently three councils- each serving a different purpose. Low Council The Low Council is responsible for the management of clan quest's daily functions (ie. Clan Chat Management, Forum Bumping, and unofficial event planning and management). Also, the low council have the voting authority on new members, and decide if members become full members after being accepted probationary. Current Members of Low Council: *Aleosith *Avaricious *Blarmy *Bobacupcake *Earth271072 *Mskonnan10 *Sk8r Dan Man *Skills2Quest *Sol Boricua *The Rerecros *Vodkakins *Zumakins The following Low Council Members are considered to be retired, and no longer can cast a vote on Low-Council ballots. They, regardless, remain recognized by the clan: *Auridan *Dawnoffrost *Jedi Bom *Panda in Luv *Seraph Angel *Spaded Ten *Vss High Council The High Council is responsible for QC administrative operations including: All ranking of members, accepting/ denying of applications for membership, accepting/denying applications for war, planning and operation of Formal clan Events, and other functions above the responsibility of the Lower Council not specifically outlined. Current Members of High Council: *Anamona *Bigg Doggg *The Draziw The following persons, are retired mambers of the Clan Quest High Council. They no longer cast a vote in Clan Quest issues, but are still recognize with the Overseer Rank: *82nd Airborne *Artson *ChaDMcbaDd *KappatheGray *Sethron 666 *The Kodyy Honor Council *Info Needed Ranking Outline The Clan rank system works on a Total Quest Point (QP) for level system. *150+ QP is Corporal rank. *225+ QP is Sergeant rank. *Cape Owners get Lieutenant rank. *Recruit is for new members inside their probation rank. Low and High Council Ranks are obtained as specified in the QC's Constitution. 'Clan Chat' Questing Clan Services The QC provides many services to its membership, both on runescape ingame, and out of it. In Game Services Like all other Clans in Runescape, The QC provides services to its members in game. Chief among these services is the Primary function of the clan: Quest Help. With over 80 members who own the quest cape, and over 125 members with more than 250 quest points, the cc that the clan operates serves as a location of quest experts. Any player in Runescape is welcome to join the cc, and the service that Clan Quest provides is the reason for its success. It is currently the only clan that functions solely to assist players completing Quests. Besides this is the community that exists in the Clan. The community is very helpful, works together, and is fairly active in the events that are occasionally hosted by QC Leadership. Out of game Services Lots of out of game services- including all the linked sites below. Runescape Forums Recruiting Thread Clan Home Clan Websites Clan Private Forums A privately hosted website, where all Runescape enthusiasts are welcome to convene. It is moderated by Clan Quest officers, and encourages community through a multitude of media. Adopt a Noob Foundation The Adopt A Noob Foundation Currently under construction, the Adopt A Noob Foundation, will allow community players to compete in who is the greatest helper in Runescape. Joining the Clan Information Needs Added Jagex Recognition Feature Clan in Jagex Clan Blog In August 2010, Jagex chose to honor The Questing Clan of Runescape, for the first time. They appeared as the Feature Clan in Jagex's Clan Blog , a blog the community hopes to visit several times in the future. Feature Clan During Official Jagex Clan Month, March 2011 *THis information needs to be added. Website Recognition *This Information needs to be added. Clan Leader Forums *This information needs to be added Category:The Questing Clan Category:Clan Quest Category:Clans Category:Clan: The Questing Clan of Runescape Category:Clan Category:quest Category:questing Category:questing clan Category:the quest clan Category:group questing